Baby Lannister
by Gigi Marie Black
Summary: She's known as Ser Kevan's daughter, Seeress, Assassin, & Baby Lannister. However, she's known for her beauty, natural charm, innocence, & nativity and not all is as it seems, her year long vacation in the Free Cities ends six months early when she receives an urgent raven, saying her presence is requested in Winterfell. Theon G./OC/Robb S. sort of. . .
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was four the first time I saw Winterfell. It was, and still is, the most beautiful place I've ever been. We went during the winter so it was even colder than usual, freshly fallen snow covered the ground, making crunching noises whenever someone walked. My father wasn't with me, only my butler. I'm not sure if he is a butler, but I liked to call him that. He helped me out of the carriage and we walked to the big metal doors. I had heard so much about Winterfell growing up and I dreamed of going for as long as I can remember, so my parents aloud me to visit the Starks. My arrive seemed to make everyone run about, tending to my every need. Two guards opened the big heavy doors and a blast of heat hit my face. It looked like a throne room, festive decorations were every where and my eyes grew so wide I was sure they would pop out. Lord Stark and his family all stood at the end of the hall, watching me with anticipation. When we finally reached them, I curtsied and said:

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for the winter," Lady Stark looked as though she wanted to hug me, but restrained herself. I noticed that there were three boys, a girl, and Lady Stark was will child. Lord Stark knelt in front of me and motioned for the children to come forward, however an older boy was hiding behind a wall. He said each of their names as they stepped forward.

"This is my son Robb and my daughter Sansa," I curtsied to them both. "This is Theon, his father serves me and he is visiting as well." I curtsey to him Theon, he bows to me with a big smile on his face. I smile back then turn to Lord Stark.

"I don't mean to be rude milord, but my daddy said you had another son," his face falls and Lady Starks face turns red. "I was just wondering if I might meet him as well." I stood there, hoping I wouldn't be yelled at or sent to my chambers. However, Lord Stark motioned for a boy to come out of hiding.

"This is Jon," he says as the boy bows. I curtsey and smile. Lord Stark has us sent to a room filled with toys, while he talks to my butler. I stare at the toys and wonder what to look at first. I was never into playing with dolls, I preferred to stare out my window and dream of a more adventurous life. Sansa offered to play with me and I agreed. We played with her dolls, she seemed to be acting like a lady and not a child. I didn't really care, but she obviously was trying to impress me, everyone was. The boys were building for sort of giant tower, it looked fun, but my butler came to show me my room.

"Lord Stark says that you can visit the Godswood after lunch," he says, making sure everything was unpacked and put away. I squeal with excitement and ask if there was anything we could look at before lunch. He took me to the training grounds, where guards were training. I watched as they battled each other, their swords extensions of their arms.

"Will I ever be able to wield a sword like them?" He looks at the guards and watches them,

"I think you'll be better than they are," he says, smiling at me. We watch them for about an hour before lunch is ready. I sit at a table with the other little girls. I eat my food in silence as I watch everyone eat, talk, and have a good time. However, I got the feeling that everyone was afraid to insult me. I knew that my family was wealthy and that we had a lot of power, but I couldn't imagine how much I actually had. After lunch, Lord Stark allowed me to sit in front of him on his horse and he took me to the Godswood, a guard also accompanied us. When we reached the Godswood, Lord Stark helped me down and showed me how to pray. I sat there in front of the tree for about an hour when it happened, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my temple. I grabbed it and images began to appear. I saw me, Robb and Theon both kiss me on the cheek as I'm about to go home. Time skips ten years ahead, my daddy is sick, I'm a woman now. A man forces himself on me, but I can't hurt him for some reason. The images blur out and I'm lying in Lord Starks arms. We are back on the horse and almost to the Keep. He sees me opening my eyes.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asks, voice full of concern. I nod my head before my eyes close and the world around fades away. I saw the images replaying in my head, I couldn't understand it and yet I could. The Old Gods were speaking to me, I was meant to be something more than a Lannister. I awaken in my bed, it's dawn and my butler is fast asleep in the chair next to me. I sit up and notice I'm covered in sweat. My stirring awoke my butler.

"My lady! You're awake, are you feeling well?" I nod.

"How long was I out?"

"Only the night, you had us all worried." I look out the window, toward the Godswood.

"I'm find, the Old Gods spoke to me. I'm destined for greatness, but also grief. I will need your help." I was far more intelligent now and I understood the world a little better now.

"I will serve you for as long as I live milady." I smile at him. "By the way milady, I noticed you haven't been calling me by my nickname the past few days, is everything alright?" I look at him with sadness.

"It occurred to me that I don't know your real name and I think that my nickname is not right-" He laughs.

"I rather like my nickname milady and I think it's perfect." I beam at him.

"Well then Ser Butler, might we go downstairs and eat breakfast?"

The remaining weeks I stayed there, I became friends with Jon, Robb, and Theon. I drifted from Sansa, because I didn't, and still don't, like girls like her. I visited the Godswood everyday and prayed. Lord and Lady Stark were impressed by my devotion to the Old Gods and my ability to make even the meanest guard in Winterfell smile. Ser Butler and I also spent time with the guards, we watched them fight and they even showed me how to make a blade, how to hold it, and how to have fun during the most boring of tasks. The night before I left Robb and Theon came to my room and helped me pack. They each gave me a gift. Robb gave me a wooden horse with a soldier on it. Theon gave me a wooden sword to practice with. I thanked them both by kissing them on the cheek. They both grabbed their cheeks, blushed deep red, said hasty good-nights, and bolted out of the room. I giggled as I packed their gifts away. The next morning, Lord and Lady Stark gave me a drawing of the Godswood, since we didn't have one down south. I thanked them and curtsied. Ser Butler helped me into my carriage, I sat on my knees so I could see the Starks and Theon. The guards I had befriended were also there. I smiled and waved goodbye. The guards laughed and waved back. Ser Butler bowed to the Starks and thanked them. He sat across from me, as the carriage started to move, we watched as Winterfell disappeared. I sat correctly and thought about the images.

"Ser Butler, will I be able to come back again?" I asked as we pasted the frozen fields.

"I don't see why not, they absolutely loved you." We both smile and look out into the distance. I did get to visit again, many times. They watched me grow into a lovely young lady, but when the Greyjoys tried to take Winterfell, my uncle Tywin forbid me to go back until things settled down. I was twelve the first time I went to the Free Cities and it was wonderful. I only got to stay for a week though. After that I would talk to anyone that had been there and asked about their time there. It sounded wonderful and I wanted to go again. Finally, my parents agreed to let me go. I was having a wonderful time and was learning so much, however I got a raven six months into my trip and was forced to return to Winterfell. I was nervous, but very excited to see my cousins and the Starks. I would also see the King again, of course this time I'm not alone. Ser Butler went ahead to make sure things were ready for me to travel to Winterfell, but I had two wet nurses and dark-haired twins to take care of. I was four years old when I saw them conceived and living it was much worse than seeing it as a child. I only hope nothing too crazy happens in Winterfell. The last thing I need is more secrets to keep.


	2. Baby Lannister Moves To Wintefell

**Chapter 1: Baby Lannister Moves To Winterfell**

We arrived in port at the crack of dawn, a carriage, with the Lannister banner flying, and twelve guards awaited us. The carriage was a dark, but rich, color. I wore a black cloak and black leather boots. I helped the wet nurses off the ship and to the carriage, half of the inside was a bed of sorts for the babies to lay in, each wet nurse put the twins down and sat next to them. I closed the door and climbed up to the roof. I sat in a meditation stance and blocked everything from my mind. Ser Butler sat next to the driver and we set off. I don't really remember how long it took for us to get to Winterfell, I only knew what when we reached the land where the Old Gods I started having visions. I saw betrayal, death, and. . .white walkers. The death of Jon Arryn was only the beginning and the future was far worse than anyone could imagine. Somewhere along the way we caught up with the Royal Caravan, because when I finally snapped back to reality, we were riding beside the Royal Carriage. Many stared at me, even here they had heard the rumors of my recent. . .escapades. My parents worried for my safety, while my cousin, the queen, worried for our reputation. My Uncle Tywin wasn't too worried, I wasn't ruining the Lannister name, I was just not being a proper young lady.

We finally arrived at Winterfell, King Robert had some issues getting off his horse. Our carriage came through the gates right after my cousins. When the carriage started slowing down, I stood up and jumped off. I walked over to my cousins, Jamie was trying not to smile while Cersei looked at me like I was a stain on the Lannister name. I looked around, but couldn't see Tyrion anywhere. My cousins' children looked at me and smiled. Joffrey always gave me the chills, I saw all the horrid the things he was going to do and it frightened me. Not in the I'm scared way, in the I can't believe someone would actually do that way. My arrival obviously was a surprise to the Starks, but then again they only got word that the Royal Court was going to be here a day or two ago. I curtsied to them and kept my mouth shut, which surprised everyone. After everyone had said hello, King Robert and Lord Stark went to the tomb where all the Starks were buried. My guards started getting my luggage and taking it to my room. Ser Butler, who's real name I still don't know for some reason, helped the wet nurses to my room. Everyone that still lingered stared in shock that I brought them with me and ran to tell everyone they knew. Cersei approached me.

"Dear cousin, do you think its wise to bring your bastard children here?" I smirk at her.

"I should be asking you the same, _dear cousin_," a flash of anger and surprise cross her face. "Don't worry, I have no reason to tell anyone and even if I did, I wouldn't. I don't want this family's name ruined anymore than you do." She nods at me and walks away._ It would appear that I will have to watch my back even closer now thanks to that snide remark. She, no doubt, is still trying to figure out who fathered the twins. Even after a year she still hasn't given up. . .most interesting._

I walked to the Godswood and prayed. I needed guidance more than ever now. I could sense everything, the animals in the woods, the streams, the plants, but there was an unbalance. It was restless. I stood and started to walk back, but suddenly I couldn't breathe. I took my handkerchief and coughed, blood quickly stained it. I wiped my lips and continued to walk back. When return, I tried to sneak through but the direwolves had other plans. I noticed their heads perk up when I walked by. I knew that I couldn't sneak through, so I walked closer to them. However, Ser Butler had over plans, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the training grounds. The direwolves followed and sat near the fence to watch, their owners in tow. Ser Butler unsheathed his sword.

"Come we must show all what improvements you have made." I stare blankly at him then sigh, neither of us move. After about ten minutes the majority of the guards and servants were watching, including all the Starks and the Royal Court. My eyes were dead and I didn't move a muscle. Finally tired of waiting, Ser Butler charged me and still I didn't move. Everyone gasped, worried I was going to get hurt. However, just before his blade hit me, I unsheathed my sword, blocked him, and shoved him back. My sword was long and thin, the hilt was black with a lion on the tip. I parted my cloak and everyone could know see I wasn't wearing a dress, but black light leather armor. My hair is tied in a ponytail and there's no trace of the sweet and innocent Baby Lannister. _Yeah everyone thought I was sleeping around here and in the Free Cities. I bet that knocked the socks off some people. _Ser Butler charges again, but I step out of the way in time and he hits the fence. I start to twirl my sword and yawn, that pissed off him off and he charges me. I run to him but instead of trying to hit him, I jump on his chest and back flip so I'm behind him. I hit him in the back with my hilt and swing my blade to his neck. He drops his blade in surrender, I sheath my sword and walk out of the training grounds to my room. No one moves or makes a sound.

In my room I prepare for dinner. I brush my midnight black hair and leave it down. I decide to wear a dark blue dress and matching shoes. One of the wet nurses helps me with my corset, while the other tends to the twins. I put my dress on and admire myself in the mirror while the wet nurse ties my dress. It really shows off my frame well. Even without having babies my bust was always big, because of that I've always had many suitors, even with my "bastard" twins but I haven't met the right one, well actually I have but my family probably wouldn't be on board. I put my shoes on and a little kohl on my eyes. I kiss the twins goodnight and head downstairs. Ser Butler walks me to my chair and helps me sit down. I eat my food slowly and look around. King Robert was sitting with the soldiers and guards, flirting with a wench. I saw Jon sitting in the back, drinking a lot. I look over at the. . .non-grown up table and see the Starks and the Baratheons sitting together, eating. Joffrey kept looking at Sansa and smiling. She'd smile back and then her and her friend would turn to each other and giggle. How childish. Arya flings food at Sansa's face and it took every once of discipline in me to not laugh. Arya is sent to her room and Sansa cleans her face. I finish my food and slip out. I see Tyrion walking around with a flagon. He and Jon talk about being bastards and not fitting in, then Tyrion goes into the Dining Hall. I slip upstairs and go to Arya's room. Over the time we became good friends, we were both tomboys and didn't like being forced to be ladies when we obviously didn't have the ability to sew or fawn over boys. I knocked on the door and slipped in.

"Arya? Are you okay?" Arya is sitting on her bed, she nods at me and makes a small smile. "I think what you did was. . .the most awesome thing I've ever seen." I say, smiling. I sit next to her and she informs me of all that's happened since I'd last seen her. It felt like longer than two years, I learned how to be an assassin, was raped and impregnated, and had lived in the Free Cities for six months. I told Arya about my training and how I had many employers in the Free Cities and even a few here that loved my skills. "It's easy to be an assassin when you already know how to blend into the shadows."

"I wish I could learn to use a sword." I smile at her.

"I have a feeling you'll become so good that I should make you my successor as the Assassin Queen," I say winking. Her face lights up.

"You really think so?" I nod and say:

"I know, because I've seen it. However, you will face a great tragedy that will drive you, just like me." Arya nods, though she doesn't know how I came to have the twins, she knows it wasn't easy. "I'll tell you all about my tragedy when you're ready,"

"Will you be going back to King's Landing?" my face turns grim.

"I'm afraid not, I must speak with your parents about staying here. It's the will of the Old Gods, but we'll meet again soon. Just remember that sometimes the faceless can be a greater ally than recognized ones." Arya looked at me with confusion but nodded nonetheless. "I should go to bed, I have an early morning." I hug her and tuck her in. I walk back to my room, on the way there I hear voices from Lord and Lady Starks' room. It would appear that Lady Lisa's letter was received.

The next day, I send Ser Butler to inform Lord and Lady Stark that I request an audience with them at the Godswood, while I walk there. Lord and Lady Stark arrive shortly after.

"Forgive me for asking you to meet me here, but I needed to speak to you away from. . .prying eyes and ears." They merely nod and Lord Stark motions for us to sit. "I have been consulting with the Old Gods since the day I was brought here. I was blessed to become a Seeress that day. However, I'm very sick and I was hoping I might stay here, in Winterfell. If I return to the South I will be dead before years end." They look and each other. They both looked skeptical, however it's as if the Old Gods were talking to them, because I saw understanding fill Lord Starks eyes. He stands and says:

"You may stay here, but one wrong move and you will moved back to Casterly Rock." I nod, but start coughing. I shield my mouth, but the blood started pooling onto the ground. When I finished coughing, I let the blood fall and cleaned my hand with my handkerchief.

"No one much know I'm sick, not the Royal family, my family, no one." I say, them nod. I sat in front of the Godswood and close my eyes. Lord and Lady Stark return to the Keep just as Bran falls.

I walk into the Dining Hall as Tyrion is giving the good news about Bran to my cousins. I grab a piece of toast and walk back out and Cersei comments about living and paralyzed isn't a way Bran would want to live. I had been purposely avoiding Jon, Robb, and Theon the past day or so, not sure how long I've been here. They figured it out and were trying to corner me to figure out why. I slipped up to Bran's room, peaked through the door and watched him, he looked so peaceful. Jon came up to say goodbye to Bran. My eyes started to water and I hugged him. He hugged me back and entered Bran's room. I slipped away and went into my room, they were moving my things to a bigger room since I'm staying. I saw King Robert in the room, looking at the sleeping twins.

"I see you and your children are doing well," he says to me, not turning around. I stand next to him and look at the babies.

"Yes we are, I only wish I could find a suitor that would let my Xander be his heir," I saying picking up my eldest. King Robert looked at him with pity. My children would always be bastards no matter how great they became, and we both knew that. The only thing they could do is take the Black, but I didn't want them to do it unless that's what they absolutely wanted. King Robert picked up the other twin, Alec, and cradled him. We both put them back in the crib they shared and walked downstairs.

"If there's ah. . .anything you, or the twins need ah. . ." I smiled.

"Thank you Your Majesty, I just might take you up on that," I curtsey as he walks off. I walk over to Jon and give him one last hug. I give Arya one too and walk over to Theon. Robb joins us and we watch as they all ride away. Theon and Robb began to question me about my recent dodgy behavior.

"Oh no reason, just had some things to do, that's all," I say, smiling. "Have you met the twins yet?" They both shook their heads, "Come along then," I say walking into the Keep and up the stairs. I was given the room that the King and Queen had stayed in. The twins crib had been moved into the room. I pointed my hand at the crib and they walked over to it. I walked over to the window and saw people running about and doing their jobs, wishing they had a noble's life.

"Do they look like their father?" Theon asks me. I walk over to them.

"No not really, but perhaps when they grow up they might." I knew having twin bastards didn't sit well with many of the nobles but for some reason Theon and Robb practically hated it. _I'll never understand these guys. . ._ Xander awoke and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He stopped trying when he saw Theon and Robb, he smiled at them and giggled. I picked him up so he could see them better.

"Hey little guy these are your uncles Robb and Theon, say hi, say hi Uncle Robb and Uncle Theon, yeah, yeah," I say, waving his hand. He laughs and jumps up and down in my arms. He reaches for Theon. "Do you wanna hold him Theon?" I ask, taking a step toward him. He was about to say no when Xander grabbed his arm and pulled himself onto it. Theon grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. Xander looked at him with wide eyes and touched his face, he started to laugh and hugged him. Alec woke up from all the laughing. He started to jump, even though he was lying on his back, I walked over to him and picked him up. He smiled at me and then put his fist in his mouth. I bounced him until he saw Robb, he took his saliva covered hand out of his mouth and reached for Robb, who reluctantly took him. He laughed and jumped up and down. Both the twins laid their heads on their uncles shoulders and slowly began to fall asleep. I took Xander from Theon and put him in the crib first then Alec, they unconsciously grabbed each others hand and sucked their thumbs. I kissed them both on the head and shooed Robb and Theon out into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

"Sooo what did you guys think?" they looked at each other.

"They're, um, great," Theon said, scratching the back of his head.

"Are y'all sure, you're okay? Because I got the impression you didn't like them from the lack of letters since y'all found out I was pregnant. . ." They both look down in shame. "While y'all try to figure out a way to answer that question, I'm going to go down to the training grounds and watch the guards practice." I walk past them and down the stairs, leaving them beating themselves up. _I'm pretty sure I know why their upset, I __mean I had twins and I wasn't married, but it's more than that. I know their feelings for me have grown and me having twins was probably a crushing blow to them both. However, I have to act like I don't have a clue, because besides the obvious way they act, I should say acted, around me, I only know they like me because I had a vision about them confessing their feelings. Why the Old Gods would let me see that I don't know, personally I think that's an abuse of the power. But who am I to argue with the Old Gods? I'm only a seeress. . .and an assassin. . .and a seductress. . .my point is I have no right to question what they want me to see. . .Why do I try to prove points to myself? Perhaps being a seeress makes one insane. . .or killing lots of people. . .or sleeping with lots of people to get information so you don't have to kill people. . .And I'm rambling. . .The point is, who ever hears me, is that for some reason me knowing that Robb and Theon have fallen for me is somehow related to later events. Wow women really are stupid. No matter, I will not be welcome here much longer. I will have to tell him how I really feel, tonight. . .I wish I could tell him about the twins father but it's too dangerous, too many loose lips and too many open ears. . ._


End file.
